


An Awkward Surprise

by Phoenix1972



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix1972/pseuds/Phoenix1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was from the second Bingo round on MAG7 DayBook and the prompt was “Can you ever really know someone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awkward Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DichotomyStudios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/gifts).



> This work is a birthday gift to an awesome friend and beta :)

Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS. No profit has been made off of this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

“Thanks again for the ride,” Chris said as he climbed out of Vin’s Jeep.

Vin eyed Buck’s classic truck parked in front of the house as he followed Chris to the front door, “Truck’s break down and I was available.”

Chris squinted back at Vin as he reached for the door. “Yeah, you were.” Chris looked down at the knob and growled, “Damn door’s locked.”

“Guess Buck don’t want unexpected visitors.” Vin stood, waiting patiently while Chris was digging through his pockets for his house key. 

“I can’t even get him to close the bathroom door,” Chris grumbled as the lock audibly clicked and he pushed into the house. Vin barreled into his boss’s back when Chris stopped short and shouted, “Buck!”

“Ride ‘em Cowboy!” Buck’s voice burst from the direction of the living room.

Curious, Vin moved from behind Chris and suddenly wished he hadn’t. Buck was standing in the middle of the room dressed only in cowboy hat, gun belt, and boots; his dick standing at full attention. Vin knew the image would forever be seared into his brain.

Chris grabbed the throw off the back of the sofa, and with an exasperated sigh tossed it at Buck. 

“Could warn a guy,” Buck muttered darkly as he wrapped the throw around his waist and stalked down the hall.

“I left two messages,” Chris called after him before turning to Vin. “You want a beer?”

“Need something.” Vin followed Chris into the kitchen and sank down in one of the chairs around the table while Chris dug around in the fridge for the beer.

Joining Vin at the table, Chris grinned and passed him an open beer. “I think we ruined his surprise.”

“Well it certainly surprised me,” Vin laughed as grabbed up his beer and took a long pull. “Never knew you were into games like that.”

“You plannin’ on stayin’ long?” Buck interrupted as he walked past Chris and took an empty seat.

Though Vin was no shrinking violet, he was thankful Buck had taken the time to change into sweats. Feeling more on an even keel, Vin replied, “Well seein’ as you’ve got plans…”

“Enjoy your beer. Buck can hold out a while longer.”

“Says you.” Buck leered at Chris before twisting in his seat to address Vin, “Drink fast, I got things to do to this one.”

“Man, I’m gonna need therapy after this,” Vin groaned and chugged down the rest of his beer.

“Hey, you’re the one who walked in and ruined my surprise,” Buck pointed out as Vin vacated his seat. “If it weren’t for you, I’d a been ridin’ off into the sunset by now.”

Chris dropped his red face into his hands. “Buck, I’m going to slap you silly.”

“Whoo, that’s what I’m talkin’ about.”

“You trying to scar me for life?” Shaking his head in bewilderment, Vin waved a quick farewell and hustled out the door to his Jeep. And to think you know a person.

The End.


End file.
